Nightmare Academy
by fanamanga
Summary: Les "chromas" sont les créatures de ce monde: shinigamis,vampire, arrancars,..).Nana Jagger qui n'a jamais eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, va intégré la Nightmare Academy...Des amis, des ennemis, des amours...L'arrivée de Nana va bouleverser la N.A et amener la paix entre les races... Des personnages loufoques et farfelues. Avec tous les personnages des meilleurs mangas!
1. Chapter 1 - Partie 1

_**Partie 1 :Origines**_

Moi c'est Nana Jagger, j'ai 15 ans, je suis une humaine. Oui je précise car dans notre merveilleux pays « **Spellwick** », il est commun de croiser toutes sortes d'espèces d'êtres vivants et je ne parle pas seulement des animaux et des végétaux.

Il y a les créatures magiques, ou comme on les appelle les _Chromas_; parmi eux on trouve toute sorte de nature : vampires, ninjas, shinigamis, loup-garous, arrancars, shamans, et bien d'autres que je ne connais pas. Les créatures les plus à craindre chez les_ Chromas_ sont les démons, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont très beaux, très rares, mais aussi très puissants et bien sur démoniaques.

A part les Chromas, le reste de la population, donc le 1\4, est constitué d'humains. Mais pas d'inquiétude, les _Chromas_ et les humains arrivent à cohabiter ensemble. Bien que le fait que la majorité de la population soit des _Chromas_ les pousse à nous discriminer, nous autres humains.

Physiquement j'ai de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés que j'ai l'habitude de laisser tomber sur mes épaules. Je suis mince et grande de mes 1m70. Marichka dit souvent que je suis jolie et il faut la croire, puisque les prêtresses ne mentent jamais. J'ai les yeux bleu, vert, gris, marron, en fait ils changent de couleur chaque semaine ou en fonction de mon humeur, ou bien peut-être du temps qu'il fait, enfin je ne sais pas.

Bizarrement, dans toute ma lignée, je suis la seule humaine. Mes arrières grands-parents descendaient de grands shamans et shinigamis. Mes grands-parents de grands ninjas et arrancars. Et mes parents, de vampires et de loup-garous. D'après la légende de ma famille, la 10ème descendante aurait les pouvoirs unifiés de tous les _Chromas_. Et c'est moi. Mes parents étaient tellement heureux et impatient durant la grossesse de ma mère. Puis quand je suis née, ils étaient tellement déçus et dégoûtés de voir que je n'étais qu'une humaine.- « Jetons-la, cette humaine est une honte pour notre famille » a dit ma mère. « Attends jusqu'à ses 3 ans et si ses pouvoirs ne se réveillent toujours pas, nous la jetterons » a répondu mon père-. C'est ce qu'ils firent à mes 3 ans. Ils m'ont vraiment lancé dans la poubelle –Un chien m'a trouvée, m'a emmenée dans les bois, j'ai été élevée par des loups, je mangeais des rats- Mais non, je rigole ! En fait une prêtresse m'a recueillie et m'a élevée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait suivi une voix qui l'avais guidée jusqu'à moi et depuis elle est convaincue que je suis spéciale et protégée par une force mystérieuse.

Actuellement, je vis à l'étage de la cathédrale où la prêtresse Marichka, celle qui m'a élevée, travaille et vit. Si vous pensez que l'atmosphère est mortelle, vous vous trompez. Je m'entends très bien avec les sœurs qui vivent ici également. L'entrée, le bas et l'allure externe de la cathédrale ressemble à celle d'une église normale mais à l'étage il n'y a rien de tel. Il est décoré comme toutes les maisons modernes que l'on trouve tout les jours, avec la technologie qui l'accompagne. Ah ! Et j'ai un frère mais je ne me rappelle pas très bien de lui, j'ai été séparé de lui quand mes parents m'ont abandonnés mais lui, il est resté avec eux car il a des pouvoirs, c'est donc un _Chroma_ lui aussi. Je crois qu'il a 1 an de plus que moi.

Je suis assise sur le canapé, je regarde la télé et je m'ennuie. Toutes les chaînes ne sont que pour les Créatures magiques ou _Chromas_ si vous préférez : « Magic Cook », «Market magic », « Ange et démons », « Amour, _Chromas_ et Beauté », « Las _Chromas_ Del Mejico »…. « Nightmare Academy » Oh ! Une pub pour une école magique ! A part son nom un peu extravagant elle ne diffère pas de la plupart des autres lycées ! Je suis sure qu'elle est aussi réservée au _Chromas_. J'envie les Créatures magiques et je me déteste, je déteste mon humanité. Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'une simple humaine? Ma vie est si vide! Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie! Je devrais aller faire un tour en ville pour me changer les idées.

-Marichka ! Je sors en ville, je t'achète quelque chose ? (Oui, oui, je tutoie la grande prêtresse)

-Ah ! Tu sors rarement ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir ! Et euh…. Tu pourrais m'acheter des chandelles, il m'en manque.

-OK. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

Et me voila à **Twix**. La capitale de **Spellwick**. **Twix**…notre grande et belle ville. Je marche sur le trottoir parsemé de bâtiments avec autant de taille et de formes différentes et variées. Le ciel est bien bleu, le vent souffle faiblement sur mon visage, c'est rafraîchissant. J'ai bien fait de sortir aujourd'hui. Dans les rues, les humains sont très remarquables, car ce sont les seuls qui marchent sur le sol. Les mages volent, les vampires se déplacent sur les murs, les ninjas sautent de bâtiments en bâtiments, les shamans se transportent etc.…..

J'ai acheté les chandelles pour Marichka et j'allais rentrer. Mais en marchant, je m'arrête près de deux garçons face à face et on dirait qu'ils sont sur le point de se battre. La foule de gens qui passaient s'est aussi arrêtée et s'est amassé derrière moi, pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du sortir aujourd'hui….

**A SUIVRE…..**


	2. Chapter 1 - Partie 2

_**Partie 2 : Le jour ou tout à commencer**_

Je m'arrête près de deux garçons sur le point de se battre. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Dégage, sale vampire ! Dit celui aux cheveux rouges

-Parles pour toi clébard ! Dit le brun

Ce sont des _Chromas, _un vampire et un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ces races là ne se sont jamais appréciées.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, ce quartier appartient à mon clan, une sous espèce comme toi n'a pas à y fourrer sa queue.

-Qu'est ce que je m'en contre fiche ! Je fais ce que je veux ! dit-il en faisant semblant de bailler. Donc soit tu me laisses passer et tout ira bien pour toi, soit tu refuses et ta jolie frimousse ne sera qu'un tas de bouillie pour bambin !

-J'attends de voir ça ! Réplique le vampire en sortant ses crocs.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Dit le loup-garou

En fait, ça c'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas suivi. Le garçon roux s'est penché en avant jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol. Tandis que son corps s'allongeait et grossissait, de la fourrure y apparaissait, ses oreilles se dressaient et ses ongles poussaient à vue d'œil. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « loup-garou », il s'était transformé en une sorte de gros chien aux poils roux de la taille d'un ours.

Quant au vampire, il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé il a esquissé une grimace de dégoût et ses yeux ont prit une teinte rouge écarlate comme le sang.

La foule s'est rassemblée autour d'eux je suis au 1er rang, bien que je veuille m'en aller. Mais la foule est tellement compactée derrière moi que je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux qu'attendre que le combat finisse et observer.

Le loup attaque le premier en sautant sur le vampire avec une adresse extraordinaire. Mais malheureusement le vampire le repousse violemment et sans difficulté contre le mur d'un revers de la main. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le vampire était bien plus puissant que le loup-garou.

-Alors crétin, maintenant que tu as goûté à une partie de ma puissance, je te conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne te tue. Dit le vampire. Car une fois que je suis énervé, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Dit le loup-garou en se levant avec difficulté

-Rêver d'un sale clébard en sang, sûrement pas ! Ironise le vampire

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le loup garou tente une nouvelle offensive aussi agile que la dernière. Mais le vampire l'arrête encore une fois avec une facilité déconcertante, enfonce ses longs ongles dans sa chaire et le balance contre la vitrine d'un magasin. Plusieurs éclats de verres pénètrent la peau du loup-garou qui pousse alors un cri rempli de douleur tandis que la foule s'agite et les acclame. La colère monte de plus en plus en moi; au lieu de les séparer, ses idiots s'amusent à regarder un combat qui ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'un des deux mourra.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne fais plus malin maintenant. Dit le vampire en lui donnant des coups de pieds violents à l'estomac.

-Arrgh ! C'est bon ! Arrête ! Je ne remettrai plus les pieds ici !

-Trop tard ! Dit-il pendant que son visage s'enlaidissait avec un rictus maléfique de malade mental.

Le loup-garou a perdu son apparence de...euh... de loup. Alors apparait un garçon d'environ mon âge, agonisant au pied du vampire. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux rouges tellement clairs et limpides. Son beau visage se couvrait de détresse et de douleur pendant que le vampire le frappait sans interruption.

-Accepte mon châtiment ! Tu m'as cherché et tu m'as trouvé. Je te battrai jusqu'à ce que mort...

-Arrête !

Le son était sorti subitement de ma bouche. C'est tout moi ça, agir avant et réfléchir après. Mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir, personne ne réagissait alors qu'un garçon se faisait battre sous leurs yeux. Maintenant que je lui ai dis ça, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à cette question. Le vampire s'est arrêté net et a regardé dans ma direction. La foule s'est dispersée rapidement (comme des lâches).

-Tu n'aurais jamais du provoquer Akito ma petite, tu vas le regretter. Me dit une femme en s'en allant

Maintenant, je suis seule face au loup-garou qui me dévisage. Son magnifique visage exprimait la surprise mêlée à de la perplexité et à de la douleur, saupoudré de soulagement. Et d'un autre côté, il y a le vampire qui me souriait dévoilant toutes ses dents y compris ses deux longues canines très pointues. Pourquoi est-il si content d'ailleurs ? Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode là !

-AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandai-je

-Toi ma belle ! Ah ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme cela ! Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux

Il se moque de moi là ?

Il s'immobilise et me regarde fixement comme si il essayait de me sonder.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas du sortir aujourd'hui...

**A SUIVRE ….**


	3. Chapter 1 - Partie 3

_**Partie 3 : Rencontre**_

Il me regarde fixement. Je finis enfin par couper ce silence pesant.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?

-Tu sais que tu es très intrigante toi ? Je n'entends rien. Dit-il

-Comment ça ? Dis-je

-Non rien, oublies !

Il me dit qu'il n'entend rien alors que personne ne parole et ensuite il me dit d'oublier. C'est trop étrange.

-En tout cas, tu es très intéressante ! Amusante même ! Mais explique moi pour qu'elle raison tu prends un tel risque pour cette chose. Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied au rouquin

-Arrgh ! Crie ce dernier

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Parce qu'il est sur mon territoire !

-Cette ville ne vous est pas réservée, elle appartient à tout le monde !

Cette phrase n'a eu pour effet que de l'énerver encore d'avantage.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi sale gamine, petite sotte. Tu vas...

-Vas-t'en. .. dit le garçon en gémissant par terre

Mon regard se pose sur lui. Il était dans un piteux état. Ses cheveux roux se collaient à sa tempe et s'emmêlaient à son sang. Ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts, ou semi-clos, comme vous voulez, mais assez entrouverts pour que je puisse y déceler un regard empli de gentillesse et de reconnaissance.

-Ca me touche de voir ce que tu fais pour moi, mais ne te mets pas plus en danger. Dit-il

-Mais... Dis-je surprise

-S'il te plait ! Vas-t'en.

-Sale chien ! dit le vampire en le frappant de nouveau. Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Cette fille m'a provoqué et elle va s'en mordre les doigts. Je veux la voir souffrir et ramper à mes pieds !

-N'y comptez pas ! Dis-je

A une vitesse incroyable, et en à peu près 1 micro seconde, son corps qui se trouvait à 7m de là se retrouve maintenant à 5millimètre du mien. Son visage est presque collé mien et il plonge ses yeux écarlates dans mon regard.

-Sais-tu qui je suis, ma belle ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Non

-Je suis Akito ! Le chef du clan des vampires qui contrôlent cette partie de la ville ! Ici, tout le monde me respecte et m'a toujours respecté. Enfin, jusqu'à toi et je n'apprécie guère cela !

-Et alors ?! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Tu persistes en plus ! Alors là, je vais devoir te punir ! dit-il en sortant ses crocs

Il me tient fermement par les épaules, je ne peux pas me dégager. Il approche sa tête de mon cou... il s'apprête à me mordre. C'est fini. Je suis figée par la peur. Alors je ferme les yeux en espérant que ça se termine rapidement.

J'ai l'impression que plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées, non plusieurs heures, non plusieurs jours, non plusieurs... Bref, vous voyez le topo. Mais rien ne se passe. J'ouvre les yeux. Le regard vide et terrifié d'Akito est la 1ère chose que je vois. Une personne est postée derrière lui, mais je ne la distingue pas très bien. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Akito s'effondre sur le sol, son corps est en sang. Maintenant en face de moi, la personne que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer tout à l'heure. Mais...Mais... C'est un ange. Un ange ? J'ai eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, mes jambes cèdent. Avant que mon corps ait le temps de toucher le sol, l'ange se déplace à une vitesse impressionnante et me rattrape. Je finis par le regarder.

Enfaite, celui que j'ai pris pour un ange un instant plus tôt, n'en était pas un. Mais c'était tout comme : un jeune garçon plutôt grand. Musclé ni trop, ni pas assez. Il a un beau visage pâle et des traits fins. On ne peut rester de marbre face à ses grands yeux mauves très expressifs. Ses lèvres fines esquissent un petit sourire. Ses magnifiques cheveux couleur argent, courts jusqu'à sa nuque et coupés en dégradé de tel sorte que quelques mèche viennent se poser délicatement sur son front. Il est tellement beau, pas étonnant que je puisse le confondre avec un ange. Il ressemble à un étudiant, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de même couleur composée d'une poche à gauche où sont gravées les initiales N.A. N.A ? (Ca me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois pas quoi). Une cravate rouge lui pend au cou et un anneau orne son oreille droite (oui ! je suis très observatrice !).

Je suis toujours dans ses bras, si confortables que je pourrais m'y loger pour toujours, mais aussi parce que je suis trop épuisée pour me lever.

-Euh...Il est mort ? Demandais-je en désignant Akito du doigt

-Je lui avais dit d'arrêter de faire ce genre de chose car il ternit la réputation des vampires. Mais ce sadique n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et en a payer les conséquences. Et en plus je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer sinon tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Dit-il avec un large sourire qui illumine son visage et qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui (y comprit moi). D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé tes pouvoirs de _chroma _pour te protéger ?

-C'est-à-dire que... euhm... malheureusement je ne suis qu'une simple humaine...

Son visage s'assombrit subitement et un éclair de haine traverse son regard. Il me lâche brusquement sur le sol.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ca fait mal ! Dis-je

-Lâche moi, tu veux ! dit-il en s'éloignant

-Attends ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom, pour te remercier !

Il s'éloignait encore plus rapidement.

-Dégage ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la reconnaissance d'une « simple humaine » comme tu le dis si bien !

-Mais je croyais que...

-Eh bien tu as mal cru ! Oublie-moi !

Et il disparait sur ces mots cruels remplis de méchanceté et de dé qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver autant ?Aujourd'hui, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour !

**A SUIVRE …..**


	4. Chapter 1 - Partie 4

_**Partie 4 : Réflexion**_

Et voila ! Ce beau garçon a disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Au fait ! J'allais oublier le loup-garou !

-Je suis content que… Ca ne servait à rien de terminer ma phrase puisqu'il est déjà parti lui aussi.

Je regarde ma montre : déjà 18 heures ! Il faut que je rentre. Pendant que je prends le chemin de l'église mes pensées vont vers ces 3 rencontres que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ce vampire sadique : nommé Akito, ce jeune rouquin loup-garou et surtout ce bel être aux cheveux d'argents qui semble me détester autant qu'un enfant puisse détester les poivrons ( je dis ça parce que les poivrons, je trouve ça vraiment écœurant, c'est la pire chose que je déteste dans ce monde… Ben quoi ? Chacun ses gouts !). Je suis enfin arrivée à la cathédrale :

-Oh ! Ma chérie ! Tu en as mis du temps ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dit Marichka

-Oh rien d'important ! J'ai juste profité du beau temps, je me suis baladé dans le parc. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tes chandelles ! Mentis-je

-Tu es sure ? Tu à l'air plus pâle que d'habitude !

-Non ! Tu te fais des idées !

-Oh ! Merci ! Merci Mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras

-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mais je vois que je me suis trompée

-Ah ! Euh… eh bien… ça doit être ça ! Je monte dans ma chambre, cette balade m'a épuisée ! Dis-je en feignant de bailler

-Ah ! Je vois ! Je t'appellerai pour diner !

-Ok !

Je déteste lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'un vampire détraqué a essayé de me tuer, mais que celui a été tué par un autre garçon qui me déteste à présent. Non, je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir son magnifique visage un peu ridé à cause de l'âge, mais toujours aussi beau, rongé par l'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas la voir arracher ses longs cheveux, orangés, si lisses et si soyeux, qui sentent toujours cette bonne odeur de pomme fraîche. Je ne voulais pas voir ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux gris épris de tristesse. Je ne voulais pas voir son aura si lumineuse s'assombrir de remord et aller d'une teinte jaune orangé comme le soleil à une aura couleur verdâtre « caca d'oie ».

-Ah ! Soupirais-je

Ca fait un bien fou de se retrouver couchée dans son lit bien confortable, quand quelques heures à peine on a frôlé la mort (bien que je sais que ca n'arrives pas tous les jours). Tant d'émotions dans la journée !

Reverrai-je un jour ces deux garçons celui avec les cheveux rouge et l'autre aux cheveux argentés. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ce dernier était si remonté contre moi. Pourtant au départ, il paraissait si sympa et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais une humaine, il s'est énervé. Ca doit être ça ! C'est parce que je suis humaine ! Il déteste les humains comme la plupart des _chromas_. Si c'est ça, c'est vraiment un sale type.

-Ma chérie ! Sœur Angela à préparé le repas ! Viens manger ! Me crie Marichka d'une autre pièce

-Oui, j'arrive !

Sœur Angela est l'une des sœurs avec qui travaille et habite à la cathédrale. Il y en a plusieurs, elles sont toutes gentilles et seront toujours présentes pour moi. La prêtresse Marichka est un peu comme leur chef, c'est elle qui dirige toutes les sœurs.

Je suis maintenant à table avec toutes les autres sœurs, nous sommes 10 en y intégrant Marichka. Il y a plus de sœurs que ça dans l'église, mais la plupart sont occupées et ne sont jamais toutes présentes au même moment.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée, mon enfant ? Me demande sœur Angela avec un grand sourire qui rend encore plus ravissant son jeune visage. Sœur Angela doit avoir dans les 26 ans, elle a de grands yeux marron un peu espacés et une tignasse de cheveux dorée bien que rebelle.

-Très bien ! J'ai été en ville acheté des chandelles pour Marichka et je me suis baladé au parc.

-En ville ? Dit Bernadette, une sœur assez âgée. Tu n'as rien Nana ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu une altercation entre deux _chromas_

_-_Oui, moi aussi ! Dit une autre

Et voila ! Moi qui voulait éviter ce sujet, le voila numéro un dans notre conversation. Merci beaucoup sœur Bernadette !

-Ah bon ?! Je ne savais pas ! S'enquit Marichka. Mais j'avais quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Tu es sure que ça va Nana ?

-C'est bon je vais bien ! Et je n'étais même pas au courant de ça. Je suppose que c'est arrivé alors que j'étais déjà au parc. Dis-je en prenant un air anodin

Elles me regardent toutes avec attention pour s'assurer que je ne leur cache rien (comme si en me fixant le mot « mensonge » va apparaitre comme par magie sur mon front). Je me sens mal à l'aise alors j'allume la télé dans l'espoir de trouver un autre sujet de discussion.

C'est alors que je me rends compte à quel point je suis bête, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt (J'ai toujours nié le fait que j'étais une « tête en l'air » quand Marichka et les autres sœurs me le disaient, et là je me rends compte à quel point elles avaient raison). Bien sur ! C'est ça ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! A la télé passe une publicité de la Nightmare Academy. C'est évident ! Les initiales N.A que j'ai vus sur la chemise de ce garçon font référence à elle….

-La Nightmare Academy !

Touts les sœurs ainsi que Marichka me regardent perplexes.

Oups ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute !

**A SUIVRE …..**


	5. Chapter 1 - Partie 5

_**Partie 5 : Nightmare Academy**_

Bien sur ! Que je suis bête ! Les initiales N.A font référence à elle :

-La Nightmare Academy ! M'exclamais-je à haute voix

La prêtresse et les sœurs me regardent perplexes. Puis suivant mon regard posté sur la télévision, elles remarquent cette pub qui attire tant mon attention et se mettent à la regarder :

-Cette académie t'intéresse ma chérie ? Me demande Marichka.

Mais je ne l'entends pas trop absorbée par ma réflexion. Si les initiales N.A qui étaient sur le vêtement de ce garçon signifient « Nightmare Academy ». J'avais bien raison c'est bien un étudiant. Ce garçon est un _chroma_ et étudie dans ce lycée donc j'avais encore raison cette école est bien pour les _chromas._

-Alors ? Ma chérie ? Tu aimes ce lycée ?

-Euhm… Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…euh… enfin…euh…Je connais quelqu'un étudie dans cette académie. (Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque le garçon aux cheveux d'argents va à cette école et je le connais un peu, même si il me déteste comme on dit la haine est le symbole de reconnaissance… ou un truc dans le genre… Bref…)

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette école ! Les humains et les _chromas _peuvent y accéder. Dit sœur Angela

-Ah bon ? Les humains aussi ? M'enquis-je

-Oui ! Le 1er objectif de cette école est d'assurer une bonne entent entre les _chromas_ et les humains. Dit une autre sœur.

-Normalement ! dit Kanna, une sœur d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux courts teintés en rouge. Mais cette école contient beaucoup de créatures magiques et très peu d'humains.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Demandais-je

-Tout simplement, parce que la plupart des humains ont peur des _chromas _et préfèrent ne pas s'y mélanger, alors ils vont dans des écoles réservées aux humains qui sont très rares de nos jours, soit ils prennent des cours à domicile comme toi d'ailleurs !

C'est vrai ! L'école ! Maternelle, primaire ou collège je n'y suis jamais allée. J'ai à présent l'âge et les capacités d'une lycéenne, mais je ne sais malheureusement pas ce que ça fait de se faire des camarades de classes, de jouer avec eux, de blaguer avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'arriver en retard en cours, de ne pas faire ses leçons, de se faire coller ou d'attendre impatiemment que la sonnerie fasse « dring » quand c'est le dernier jour, qui signe le début des vacances. Non, je n'ai jamais connu cela. Depuis, que Marichka m'a recueillie à mes 3 ans, ce sont les sœurs qui m'enseignent ce que je dois savoir à la cathédrale. Ce qui fait aussi que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Dis-je

-Une rumeur court, que lorsque les humains vont à la Nightmare Academy, après un moment ils disparaissent mystérieusement. Dit une autre sœur

-Ah bon ? Demande Marichka

-Oui ! Prêtresse, vous vous rappelez de nos anciens voisins humains ? Dit sœur Bernadette

-Ah oui ! La famille Parks ! Dit sœur Angela

-C'est ça ! Eh bien, leur fille Sakura Parks allait à la Nightmare Academy. Et quelque temps après, elle et sa famille ont disparu. Étrange !

-Effectivement, c'est bizarre ! Dit Marichka

-Mais non, vous voyez le mal partout ! Ces parents avaient dit qu'ils déménageaient parce que Sakura avait eu son diplôme, pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses études à l'étranger. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça ! S'exclame sœur Kanna

-Peut être, mais j'ai entendu dire que d'autres familles déménageaient après que leurs enfants soit resté 1an ou 2 dans ce lycée. Dit une autre sœur

-Tu te fais trop de films ! Ça doit juste vouloir dire que c'est une école qui forme bien et rapidement les élèves qui y entrent ! Dit Kanna

-Si tu le dis. Dit Marichka

-En plus, je sais que le proviseur de ce lycée est Madara Uchiwa, ça doit être une bonne école. Dit Kanna

-Madara Uchiwa ! L'un des 3 meilleurs ninjas du monde ! Dit une sœur

-Oui ! Lui-même ! J'ai même entendu dire qu'il aurait put être le meilleur ninja de toutes les générations, mais qu'il a été trahi par son meilleur ami Minato Namikaze. Continue Kanna

-Ah bon ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Demande sœur Angela

-C'est une histoire très compliqué ! S'exclame Kanna

-Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Me demande Marichka

-Quoi ? Demandais-je

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette académie ?

-Ah ! Euh… Je trouve qu'elle a un nom étrange. Dis-je simplement pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'en réalité je trouve cette école : TROP COOL !

-C'est vrai qu'elle a un drôle de nom. Dit sœur Kanna

-Nightmare Academy….. L'académie des cauchemars. Dit Bernadette rêveuse

-L'académie des cauchemars !? Brrr ! Dit Angela en émettant un frisson. Ca ferait presque peur.

Pendant que les sœurs débattent sur le nom de la Nightmare Academy Marichka, elle, me regarde sans ciller et sans un mot.

Après avoir mangé aussi vite que je pouvais pour échapper à cette conversation, j'ai été me coucher et me suis endormie aussitôt tellement j'étais épuisée. Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par une Marichka plus souriante que jamais. Elle est assise sur mon lit et s'exclame en me montrant un papier dans ses mains :

-Regarde Nana ! Regarde !

Je frotte mes yeux brouillés par le sommeil et déchiffre les lettres, les mots :

-Nana Jagger _ Age : 15 ans _ Sexe : Femme _ Espèce : Humaine °Dossier accepté °Nana Jagger sera accueillie à la Nightmare Academy à partir de ce jour avec un délai d'une semaine pour s'installer. Mais qu'est ce que…

-Surprise ! Je t'ai inscrite à la Nightmare Academy ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme

**A SUIVRE …..**


	6. Chapter 2 - Partie 1

_**Partie 1 : Contact**_

Marichka me tend une feuille qui affirme que je me suis inscrite à la Nightmare Academy.

-Surprise ! Tu fais maintenant partie de la Nightmare Academy. Dit-elle enthousiaste

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Oui. J'ai bien compris que tu étais intéressée par cette école même si tu ne voulais pas le montrer.

-Mais... Comment ?

-Eh bien... Ce matin, très tôt, j'ai été à la Nightmare Academy et j'ai discuté avec le proviseur adjoint qui est un ami à moi. Il a écouté ma requête et puis voilà.

J'étais partagée entre plusieurs émotions : perplexité, surprise j'étais aussi contente d'intégrer ce lycée, mais j'avais aussi peur car je n'étais jamais allé à un endroit ou se concentre ne masse de jeunes comme moi, notamment à l'école. Alors tout ce que j'ai pu lui répondre est :

-Ok

-Comment ça « Ok » ? Dit quelque chose de plus expressif ? Dit-elle

-C'est que... en fait...Je suis un peu surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Tu n'es pas contente, c'est ça ? Dit-elle tandis que son visage commençait à s 'attrister

-Non ! Non ! C'est bien ! C'est bien ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! M'empressais-je de dire pour ne pas la décevoir. Regarde mes dents, elles sont toutes dehors.

Je tire mes joues dans l'espoir montrer toutes mes dents, pour mimer ma dernière réplique; ce qui a pour effet de l'amuser et de lui redonner le sourire.

-Tu es sure ? Me demande t-elle

-Oui ! Oui ! Sinon, c'est quand que j'y entre, dans cette école ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet

-Aujourd'hui

-Quoi ? Comment ça, aujourd'hui ? Si tôt ?

-Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis mal exprimée ! En fait, tu vas juste y aller pour visiter un peu les lieux et le proviseur adjoint veut te rencontrer. Quand tu auras fini, tu retourneras à la maison. Tu pourras ensuite intégrer l'Académie à n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

-Ah ! D'accord ! Mais comment ça « tu », tu ne viens pas avec moi.

-Non, désolée ma chérie, mais j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

-Dommage !

-Bon, maintenant habilles toi et vas-y, moi je pars travailler.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va heureuse. J'ai pris des dizaines de minutes pour trouver la bonne tenue. Je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer donc des vêtements ni trop chics, ni trop moches. J'ai finalement mis un Tee-shirt blanc et un jean slim noir, des sandales et j'ai lâché mes cheveux bouclés sur mes épaules. Et vers 10h30, je me suis mise en roue pour la Nightmare Academy.

L'école est à peu près à 5 km de la cathédrale. Plus je marche, plus mes pas me rapproche et plus je stresse. Comment seront mes camarades ? Des _chromas _? Si oui, ils vont me manger ? Qu'est ce qui se passera ? Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

Enfin arrivée ! Je me retrouve devant un institut énorme, comme les manoirs qu'on voit dans les films. A droite un pavillon et à gauche, un autre pavillon au milieu une magnifique résidence au style baroque qui paraît être le centre de tout. Devant, il y a une grande grille sur laquelle on voit les inscriptions « Nightmare Academy » en gros caractère. La grille est décorée avec de belles fleurs qui rampent et ornent chaque barreau qui la compose. Elle est également surveillée par deux gardes aux yeux persans, sûrement des _chromas_. A l'intérieur, un grand gazon bien tondue d'un vert brillant, traversé par un sol en pavé bleu qui conduit de l'entrée du grillage gardé par les deux gardes, jusqu'à l'entrée du grand bâtiment aussi gardé par deux gardes aussi imposant que les autres. J'imaginais un endroit glauque et vieux, mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire c'est un endroit très gai, qui se compose, de plus, d'un magnifique jardin c'est … magique.

J'arrive à l'entrée de la grille. Les deux gardes m'observent attentivement :

-Bonjour je...

-T'es qui toi ? Dit l'un

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Ps : Accueil très chaleureux

-Bonjour, je suis Nana Jagger, ma tante m'a inscrite aujourd'hui dans ce lycée. Elle m'a dit que le proviseur adjoint voulait me rencontrer, alors je suis venue.

-Espèce ! Dit l'un

-Quoi ?

-T'es de quel espèce ? Dit l'autre

-Ah ! Euhm... Je suis humaine.

Ils se regardent tous les deux et me disent :

-Passe !

J'entre et je me dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment en utilisant le chemin pavé de dalles bleues. En même temps, j'entends les voix des gardes derrière moi :

-Encore ?! Dit un garde

-C'est la 100ème fois au moins ! Dit un autre garde

-Ben... Dit une voix gênée que je ne connais pas

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à être en retard tout le temps comme ça !

-Mais j'ai eu problème... Dit la voix inconnue

-Bah... Ouais, c'est toujours ça !

-Allez ! Dit la voix

-Bon, on te laisse passer.

-Vas-y ! On sait que t'es un bon gars.

-Merci ! Répond la voix

C'est donc un élève en retard et c'est un garçon puisqu'on lui a dit « bon gars ». Bref, je suis sur le point la porte de l'entrée du bâtiment gardé par deux autres gardes. J'entends des pas se rapprocher rapidement derrière moi. Quand soudain deux bras m'attirent par derrière et m'enlacent :

-C'est toi ! Oui, c'est toi ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! S'exclame la personne (voix masculine)

Je restais figée contre le corps de ce garçon (enfin, je crois), mon cœur battait tellement vite et fort que j'avais peur qu'il l'entende.

Pourquoi ce garçon (enfin, je crois) m'enlace t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi je me sens si heureuse ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat subitement si rapidement ?

Arrgh ! C'est rageant de ne pas comprendre !

A SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 2 - Partie 2

_**Partie 2 : Premier baiser**_

-Oui c'est toi ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

Il me serrait très fort dans ses bras et mon cerveau ne pouvait toujours pas réfléchir normalement un tas de questions se bousculaient dans mon crane. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi m'enlace t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite ? ET le plus important Pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire ?

Une chaleur grandit entre nos deux corps. La température monte ! Son corps est de plus en plus chaud ! Vraiment trop chaud ! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Je le repousse d'un geste brusque, reprends mon souffle et regarde enfin mon interlocuteur :

-Mais...mais c'est toi ! Dis-je

-Oui ! Je suis moi ! Dit-il amusé

-Non, je veux dire…Le loup-garou...

-Le loup-garou que tu as sauvé hier ? Oui c'est bien moi. Je m'appelle Ittoki Otoya. Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Effectivement, c'était ce loup-garou qui se battait contre le vampire en ville, la dernière fois.

-Et toi, tu t'appelles Nana Jagger ! C'est bien ça ? Continue t-il

Je secoue la tête. Il ne dit rien et se met à me fixer, comme si j'avais un gros bouton sur le nez. Mais peu importe, ça me donne l'occasion de mieux l'observer. C'est un garçon assez grand qui mesure a peut près 1m80 environ avec une carrure mince. Sa chevelure est en bataille, courte, de couleur rousse et encadre son visage. Sur son beau visage si fin, on peut apercevoir de longs cils noirs très fins et des sourcils de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Il possède aussi un petit nez fin, des lèvres très douces étirées pour faire apparaître un grand et élégant sourire, montrant ainsi ses dents d'une blancheur impeccable. Il possède aussi un cou très fin sur des petites épaules, quand même musclées. Des bras, des biceps, un torse et des abdos développés et de longs bras, se terminant sur de longues et fines mains aux doigts comme ceux des pianistes. Avec ce corps magnifiquement bien fait, il a de longues jambes. Maintenant, passons à sa tenue, qui se compose d'une chemise noire composée de symboles blancs très complexes qui se prolongent jusque vers le bas, le col ouvert et les manches retroussées. Avec tout ceci, il a un simple jean noir avec des baskets aux lacets rouges, ce qui lui donne un air très décontracté. Il porte un gros casque de couleur rouge et noir. Il porte une cravate mal attachée, ce qui lui donne un petit air gamin et naïf, vraiment mignon.

Je réintègre le monde présent et me rends compte que son visage se rapproche vraiment très près du mien. Je suis pétrifiée et toute rouge. Ses lèvres viennent alors se poser en douceur sur les miennes. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je crois qu'il va s'arracher. Pourquoi il m'embrasse ? Je sais qu'il faut que je le repousse, car on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer comme ça. Mais, mon corps réagit autrement et mes bras viennent se poser autour de son cou.

Soudain, il se décolle de moi, toujours avec ce sourire si innocent.

-Mais... Pourquoi...Tu... dis-je troublée sans trop savoir quoi dire

-Désolé d'avoir interrompu notre discussion si passionnante, mais on va aller ailleurs ici il y a trop de voyeurs. Dit-il en désignant les deux autres gardes qui gardent la porte d'entrée, près de nous.

Je les avais complètement oublié ceux-là. Ils nous regardaient avec un sourire béat :

-Bonne journée ! Hein, Ittoki ? Dit l'un

-A ce qu'on voit, c'est même une très bonne journée ! Dit l'autre

-Ouais ! Ça vous pouvez le dire ! Dit-il gaiement en me regardant.

Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que mon 1er baiser aie eu lieu devant ces deux pervers.

-Allez ! Viens ! Me dit-il en m'entraînant par la main à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Wahou ! C'est sublime ! A l'intérieur c'est super grand. La décoration est équivalente à celle de grands lieux genre « le château de Versailles ». Il y a de des milliers de lustres au plafond, de nombreuses vitres-fenêtres coupées en voûtes sur les cotés, recouverts de rideaux qui empêche la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La clarté du lieu est artificiellement assurée par les lustres et des lampes. Le plafond est au moins à 10 mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Il y a aussi des ascenseurs, un écran plat à chaque extrémité du couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvons et j'ai repéré des ordinateurs hautes définitions dans une salle à gauche (sûrement une salle de classe). D'ailleurs à part moi et Ittoki, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs se pourrait-il que les élèves de ce lycée soient si studieux. Enfin, sauf Ittoki puisqu'il est en retard.

J'étais tellement absorbé par les environs que j'en avais oublié Ittoki. Celui-ci, me regardait silencieusement, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Que... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Rien ! Je te regarde ! Dit-il

Finalement je me décide à lui poser la question :

-Euh...Ittoki ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

-Hein ? Ah ben... C'est évident ! Parce que je t'aime !

Et il dit ça normalement en souriant comme si c'était rien alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi c'est un volcan éruption !

-Mais...euhm... Comment ça... Tu m'aimes ? On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un tout de suite comme ça !

-C'est pas tout de suite ! Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ! C'est à dire hier, quand tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je t'admire tellement ! Tu es courageuse, intelligente, douce et belle.

Je peux comprendre pour « courageuse et « belle ». Mais, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si je suis « intelligente » et « douce ». Malgré cela, je rougis quand même :

-Ah ! Nana ! T'es si mignonne ! Tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis ! Dit-il

Je rougis de plus belle, ce qui le fit rire en voyant l'ironie de la chose.

-Euhm... Mais comment tu connais mon nom ? Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit !

-Quand tu t'es présentée aux gardes, j'étais à peu près à 20 mètres derrière toi.

-Mais c'était trop loin pour que tu puisses entendre quoi que ce soit ! Dis-je étonnée

-Détrompes toi ! N'oublies pas que je suis un loup-garou, j'ai donc la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe très développé. Je sais par cela que tu t'appelles Nana Jagger, que tu es une humaine, que ta tante t'a inscrite dans ce lycée et qu'aujourd'hui tu es la juste pour rendre visite au proviseur adjoint.

-Eh bien ! Je vois que tu sais tout ! Mais il y a un truc qui me gène ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-il affolé

-NON ! Non ! Ce n'est pas toi ! En fait, c'est plutôt moi ! Dis-je pour le rassurer

-Ah ouf ! Dit-il content

-Ca ne te gêne pas que je sois une humaine ! Dis-je gênée

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je t'ai dis que je t'aime. Je sais que certains _chromas_ sont racistes, mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça. Moi, j'écoute mon cœur. Et tu sais ce que mon cœur me dit ? Dit-il avec un sourire charmant en passant sa main sur ma joue. De rester à tes cotés.

Je souris, contente de voir que je ne le fasse pas fuir, bien au contraire.

-D'ailleurs, tu commence les cours quand ?

-C'est moi qui décide, à n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

-Alors, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se voir tous les jours au lycée.

Je rougis, il se mit à rire, puis ce fut mon tour et un fou rire s'installe. Je crois que je me suis déjà fait un ami, un chromas et un loup-garou en plus : la classe ! Mon 1er ami...

-Ittoki je voulais te demander si...

Quand soudain la cloche sonna :

-Oh ! Non ! Je suis très très très en retard ! Désolé Nana, on se voit plus tard me dit-il en s'éloignant en courant.

-Attend ! Je voulais te demander si...

Mais, il est déjà partit. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui tout à l'heure. Mais, maintenant je suis toute seule dans un endroit inconnu. Des élèves sortent de leurs classes et emplissent déjà les couloirs.

Je suis perdue, seule entourée de chromas, et je ne SAIS PAS OU SE TROUVE BUREAU DU PROVISEUR ADJOINT !

A SUIVRE...


	8. Chapter 2 - Partie 3

_**Partie 3 : Elèves**_

La cloche a sonné et Ittoki est parti. Les étudiants sortent de classe et le couloir se bondent progressivement. Et le pire de tout : Je ne sais pas sais pas ou se trouve le bureau du proviseur adjoint donc je suis complètement PERDU ! J'ai essayé de le demander à Ittoki tout à l'heure, mais il est parti avant que j'ai le temps de lui poser la question.

Bon, maintenant il faut que j'aille me renseigner auprès d'un élève. Mais ça me fait peur, rien que le fait de penser que se sont des _chromas_, me tétanise.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que je me suis habillé en noir et blanc, je me fondais ainsi un peu dans la masse, car tous les élèves ont des uniformes de même couleur.

Les filles avaient des jupes blanches arrivant à mi cuisses et des chemisettes de même couleurs avec quelques lignes noires qui traçaient des symboles complexes de bas en haut.

Les garçons avaient des chemises noires, des pantalons noirs aussi et avaient les même symboles que les filles, mais de couleur blanche. Et ils portaient des cravates. (Comme Ittoki)

Ce qui différenciait les élèves, c'était un badge de couleur épinglé au niveau du cœur, pour certains il était rouge, pour d'autres vert, bleu, orange…

Après les avoir observé longuement, je me suis dit qu'ils ne sont pas si différents des humains. On dirait des jeunes normaux, je ne pourrais pas différencier un humain d'eux. Après tout, nous sommes peut-être différents niveau pouvoir mais nous n'en restons pas moins des êtres qui vivent d'eau, de nourriture, qui meurent, qui vont aux toilettes et qui ont du sang qui coule dans les veines (peut être pas rouge pour tout le monde). Par exemple Ittoki, c'est un _chromas_ et malgré cela c'est mon ami.

Je prends finalement mon courage à deux mains et je décide d'aller vers deux filles qui sont entrain de discuter

-Euh… Bonjour. Excusez-moi… Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du proviseur adjoint ?

Elles me regardent comme si j'étais une crotte sur un gâteau. Il y a une des deux qui chuchote à l'oreille de l'oreille, elles se mettent à rire, puis s'en vont :

-Dégage, sale humaine ! dit l'une d'entre elles en me poussant d'un violent coup d'épaule qui me projette brusquement dos contre un casier.

Quelle force ! Et soit dit en passant, vraiment très sympa !

En s'éloignant, je l'entends dire à son amie :

-C'est bizarre, j'ai rien entendu et pourtant c'est une humaine.

-On s'en fou ! Viens !

Qu'est ce quelle n'a pas entendu ? C'est étrange, le vampire de la dernière fois…euh…Akito, avait dit la même chose.

Bref, je décide de tenter ma chance une deuxièm fois. Je repère deux autres filles, je me rapproche d'elles. Elles ont toutes les deux les cheveux bruns et très fournis, un peu comme les gros chiens.

-Bonjour. Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le bureau du sous-directeur ?

Elles arrêtent de parler et elles me regardent. Quand j'ai vu la première bouger, je pensais qu'elle allait partir comme les deux autres mais en fait elle se rapproche vers moi.

Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi … Pour...Pour me sentir ! Elle me sent ! Ou plutôt elle me renifle ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Et sa copine se met à faire de même :

-Euh… Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Elles s'arrêtent un instant, elles me regardent. Puis elles continuent. Elles tournent autour de moi comme des chiens autour d'un poulet. Elles passent leur nez sur ma peau, elles sentent mes cheveux, reniflent mon cou…

-Arrêtez !

Mais, elles continuent, et elles sourient en plus elles aiment ça ! Je sais que je me répète : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

-Mais arrêtez je vous dis !

Le pire c'est que les autres élèves passent et parlent entre eux sans même y prêter attention, comme si rien n'était. Alors, avec une force surhumaine je me dégage de ces deux cinglés et cours à toute vitesse devant moi sans regarder derrière, en espérant qu'elles ne me suivent pas.

Après avoir fait un sprint de 50 mètres en 5 secondes, je m'arrête essoufflée. Je regarde derrière moi. Ouf ! Elles ne m'ont pas suivi ! C'est fou ce que cet établissement est grand, j'ai couru 5 dizaines de mètres et un long couloir s'étend toujours devant moi, avec de nombreuses embouchures de tous les cotés. Et je suis toujours aussi perdu qu'il y a une heure.

Mes deux tentatives ont échouées, je n'ai plus le choix : je dois me débrouiller par moi-même. Je vais marcher et parcourir les lieux jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bureau du sous-directeur.

Je marche dans le couloir, et à droite de moi je vois deux ascenseurs. C'est alors qu'une idée me vient à l'esprit. Mais oui ! Si c'est le proviseur adjoint, il est en haut de la hiérarchie, et donc pour montrer sa supériorité par rapport aux autres, il doit se trouver tout en haut, à l'étage le plus élevé du bâtiment. J'entre alors dans un des ascenseurs, contente de me dire que j'aurais moins d'endroit à chercher. Mais mon sourire s'évanouit tout de suite quand je vois la quantité de bouton devant moi.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7….comptais-je

Il y en a 14. Donc, il doit y avoir 14 étages sans compter le rez-de-chaussée où je me trouve. En fait non, bizarrement le numéro 13 a été sauté, les boutons sont passés de 12 à 14. Donc finalement, il y a 13 étages. Super, ça fait quand même un étage en moins pour les recherches. Enfin je dis ça….

J'appuie donc sur le bouton 2, au hasard ! L'ascenseur monte à une vitesse si folle que j'ai faillit en rendre mon petit déjeuner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je sors rapidement en titubant et m'appuie sur un mur pour reprendre mes esprits. Après un moment, je me sens mieux et j'observe les alentours. Le second étage ressemble au rez-de-chaussée, se sont juste les élèves qui diffèrent, mais sinon c'est la même chose. Même décoration, même long couloir et je suis toujours aussi perdue.

Je me mets en route et je marche dans le couloir. A peu près à 5 mètres devant moi, je repère un groupe de garçons d'un charisme incroyable. Ils sont 6. Mais le plus beau et le plus remarquable parmis eux, est celui aux cheveux bleus. Il porte l'uniforme, mais à sa manière sa chemise est entièrement ouverte laissant voir toute une musculature avantageuse sur son corps mince et élancé. Il a les cheveux en batailles et arbore un sourire sarcastique ce qui lui donne un air rebelle.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'analyser plus que ça (or vous savez que je suis très observatrice et que je dis vraiment tout ce que je vois), car il tourne subitement sa tête vers moi et reste à me fixer longuement de ses yeux bleus saphir. Puis esquisse un sourire bestial, comme une panthère ayant repéré sa proie. Mais, il en est d'autant plus magnifique que je rougis.

Je fais demi-tour pour ne pas le croiser, et m'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Je sens toujours son regard sur moi, mais au moins il ne me suit pas, c'est le principal. Finalement, je me retrouve devant l'ascenseur. Je décide alors d'aller directement au quatorzième étage. Comme tout à l'heure, le voyage à été dur, et j'ai pris plus de temps pour récupérer car le voyage était plus long. Après un instant, je remarque que cet étage est différent des précédents.

Il n'y a personnes dans les couloirs, la décoration est plus sobre et plus sombre. Les rideaux sont bordeaux et ne permettent pas à la lumière du jour de passer, ce qui donne une teinte rouge au lieu. J'avance dans le couloir et marche sur la moquette d'un soi sombre brillant, qui semble si douce que j'ai envie de retirer mes chaussures et de passer mes pieds dessus mais bien sur je ne le ferais pas.

Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, à gauche et à droite, je vois plusieurs inscriptions en haut de chaque porte que je dépasse : « salle des professeurs », « concierge », « salle des surveillants »... Je continue toujours tout droit et je vois une fille entrain de passer le balais sur la moquette et qui à l'air plutôt siple et sympa. Alors, je m'approche d'elle :

-Salut ! Tu sais où se trouve le bureau du proviseur adjoint ?

Elle passe devant moi sans me regarder. J'ai l'impression que ne m'a même pas remarqué alors qu'il me semble que j'ai parlé assez fort. Alors j'insiste :

-Eh ! Oh ! Lui dis-je en lui touchant l'épaule

Elle me regarde enfin, mais ses yeux semblent ne pas me voir :

-Tu sais ou se trouve le bureau du sous-proviseur ?

-Nettoyer ! Nettoyer ! Dit-elle mécaniquement

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je dois nettoyer ! Je dois nettoyer !

-C'est pas comme si tu allais mourir si tu arrêtes de balayer quelques secondes ! Dis-je amusé. T'es drôle toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Mon nom ? Dit-elle perplexe

-Ben oui ! Dis-je en pensant qu'elle blaguait. Celui que ta famille t'a donné.

-Famille? Dit-elle toujours avec la même expression

-Oui ! Père, Mère, Frère, Sœur et tout ça !

Malgré mon explication, elle a toujours cet air complètement médusé, donc j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas très bien dans sa tête. Alors je préfère m'en aller :

-Bon, ben...C'est pas grave. Au revoir

Tout à coup, elle me retient par le poignet et se met crier :

-Mon nom ! Ma famille ! Mon nom ! Ma famille !

Je la regarde, ses yeux sont remplis de terreur et elle semble vraiment troublée. Je voulais lui dire que tout irait bien et que j'allais l'aider mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion car elle s'est jetée par terre, les mains sur la tête et a continué à crier :

-Au secours ! C'est le mal ! Il en a après nous ! Il est avec eux ! Et il veut tous nous tuer ! Au secours ! Vas t-en ! Vas t-en !

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?

A SUIVRE...


	9. Chapter 2 - Partie 4

_**Partie 4 : Approche…**_

-Au secours ! C'est le mal ! Il en a après nous ! Il est avec eux ! Et il veut tous nous tuer ! Au secours ! Vas t-en ! Vas t-en !

-Du calme ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Vas t-en ! Il va t'avoir lui aussi ! Pour moi c'est déjà trop tard !

-Comment ça ? Qui…Qui va t'avoir ?

-Il nous trompe tous ! C'est M….

Elle n'a pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase, quand deux mains se posent sur sa bouche. Deux gardes étaient apparus de nulle part, je n'avais pas senti leur présence jusqu'à ce que je les voie. Et je suis sur qu'il y a quelques secondes ils n'étaient pas là :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petite sotte ! dit l'un

-Arrête de déconner ! dit l'autre

La fille se débat et pleure. Elle me fait vraiment de la peine.

-Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là !? Dit le plus robuste

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? dit l'autre en montrant du doigt la fille qui ne se débat plus mais qui pleure toujours autant.

-Rien… Je lui ai juste demandé où se trouve le bureau du…

-Arrête de mentir ! dit le gros garde en s'énervant. Tu veux me faire croire que c'est juste ça qui l'a rendu dans cet état ?! Je vais te…dit-il en levant la main pour me frapper

-Eh ! Eh ! Calme-toi ! lui dit son ami en lui rattrapant l'avant-bras de justesse avant qu'il ne me touche

-Ace ! Lâche-moi ! Tu es trop gentil !

Je m'étais plus concentré sur le garde le plus imposant, car il m'effrayait. Mais en étudiant mieux l'autre, je remarque qu'il est vraiment pas mal.

Alors, il s'appelle Ace. Je trouve que c'est un nom qui lui va à merveille ! Il était assez grand (environs plus de 170cm) et de carrure plutôt musclé. Avec des abdominaux travaillés ainsi que des muscles saillants. Il possédait une chevelure mi logue de longs cheveux noirs fins qui lui descendent hirsutement dans la nuque et il avait des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Ace portait un chapeau Noir avec un filet couleur or qui entoure l'entête de celui-ci avec 2 smileys dessus. Il portait également un collier autour du cou avec des perles or également ainsi qu'une chaîne avec au bout un médaillon. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire laissant ainsi transparaître un corps svelte et puissant. Et un pantalon noir possédant de nombreuses poches noir et une ceinture de travers orange avec un "A" gravé sur la boucle rappelant ainsi son nom. Il avait une sacoche bleue accroché sur sa jambe gauche. Ainsi que de grosses chaussures noires bien rondes en bout et avec de petite semelle. Tout ceci lui donnait un look assez cool et décontracté.

-La colère t'aveugle mon chère. Regarde bien cette fille. Dit Ace en parlant de moi

L'autre me regarde, et après un court instant son regard s'arrondit :

-Mais, qu'est ce que… ?

-Eh oui ! On n'entend rien !

Encore cette histoire de ne pas entendre. Mais c'est quoi leur problème à tous ces chromas ?

-Dis-moi ma jolie, comment tu t'appelles ? me demande Ace

-Nana. Nana Jagger. Dis-je méfiante

-Ah ! C'est donc toi ! Le directeur-adjoint nous a informés de ta venue !

-Ah bon ?

- Détends-toi Nana ! Je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin, pas maintenant. Dit-il en rigolant, mais je me demande quand même si c'était de l'ironie ou pas.

L'autre garde a pris l'autre fille dans ses bras :

-Ace ! Je l'emmène là où tu sais ! Occupe-toi de celle là !

-Ok ! Pas de problème ! Dit-il à son ami sans me quitter des yeux

-Où est-ce qu'il l'emmène ? Demandais-je

-Aucune importance !

-Oui c'est important ! Elle a un problème ! Il faut l'emmener à l'...

-Chuttt ! Dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Dis moi plutôt où toi, tu veux aller.

-Euh...Je veux...Aller... dis-je en rougissant sans trop savoir quoi dire

-Oui, tu veux aller ? Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

-Euh...

J'ai complètement oublié ce que je veux dire, le fait qu'il me regarde avec autant d'insistance me trouble vraiment.

-Peut-être voudrais-tu aller au bureau du proviseur-adjoint ? Me demande t-il

-Ah...Oui!Oui ! C'est ça ! Dis-je en me sentant bête d'avoir oublié une telle chose

-Tu es bien tête en l'air pour avoir oublié de penser à un truc si important ! Dit-il en souriant et en me tapotant doucement la tête

-Ouais, si vous le dîtes ! Dis-je en détournant les yeux gênée

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! J'ai à peine 2 ans de plus que toi ! Je m'appelle Ace.

-Eh bien ! Ace, tu peux me dire où se trouve le bureau du sous-proviseur ?

-Non ! Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Je vais t'y accompagner ! Dit-il toujours avec un large sourire

-Ah ! Merci ! Dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour

-Mais, non ce n'est rien ! Tu es déjà au bon étage, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu trouves le bureau du sous-directeur. Dit-il pendant que nous marchions

Ça veut dire que j'avais bien vu, le bureau du proviseur adjoint se trouve donc bien à l'endroit le plus haut de l'école.

-Peut-être ! Mais je préfère quand même y aller avec quelqu'un, parce que c'est stressant !

-Ne t'inquiète ! Le directeur adjoint est un peu…enfin assez…Comment dire ?... Extravagant ! Mais il est gentil !

-D'accord ! Si tu le dis. Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu sois venu avec moi ! Alors encore merci.

-De rien, les amis ça sert à ça !

-Amis ?

-Eh bien oui ! Peut-être que pour toi non, mais moi je te considère déjà comme une amie.

-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime bien et je te considère comme un ami ! Dis-je

-Alors, c'est super ! Dit-il content

Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir. Je me suis déjà fait 2 amis depuis ce matin. Finalement cette école n'est pas composé que de cinglé qui crie pou rien ou qui sentent les gens sans raisons. Il y a aussi des gens bien comme Ittoki ou encore Ace. Et j'espère que j'en rencontrerai d'autre….

Je suis Ace sans trop savoir où je vais on tourne à des endroits et on va tout droit à d'autres. Et en même temps, on fait connaissance. J'ai appris qu'Ace a 17 ans, et qu'il a un petit frère qui va dans ce lycée. Ace est un _chromas_ (mais il ne m'a pas dit de quelle race, quand je lui ai demandé il m'a dit : « tu le sauras bien assez tôt » avec un sourire un coin. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il travaille ici à mi-temps comme surveillant le mardi, mercredi et jeudi et le reste du temps il va à l'université, qui est à peu près à 2km de la Nightmare Academy. Puis nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés devant une porte ou est écrit « Bureau-Alain Delon-Proviseur adjoint ». C'est ici :

-Bon…Ben…Nana. Je te laisse ici. Me dit-il

-Quoi ?! Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

-Non, vas-y ! La nouvelle élève ici c'est toi. Donc tu y vas toute seule. Dit-il en souriant

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Plus vite tu y vas et plus vite tu y sortiras ! Allez ! Bonne chance !

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me fait un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

Quand j'étais avec Ace tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement détendu ! Maintenant je stresse à mort ! Et qu'est ce qu'il entendait par : le proviseur adjoint est un peu « extravagant » ?

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de trop réfléchir, j'y vais ! Je m'apprête à toquer sur la porte, mais une voix venant de l'intérieur du bureau m'interpelle :

-_CoOomMinG MiIIiSssS !_

Serait-ce le sous-directeur ? EH ! Attendez ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Il a parlé anglais là ? Et comment il a su que j'étais derrière la porte ?

J'ouvre la porte et entre ! Mes yeux me brulent ! Il y a trop de couleur ! Tapis rose, rideaux de multicoloré de couleurs parmi les plus voyantes bureau vert fluo, mur rouge, jaune vert (aussi fluo). Des posters et des sculptures d'animaux partout (surtout les lapins) tous de couleurs différentes, mais surtout fluo !

-Je suis au pays des merveilles ou quoi ! Dis-je à haute voix

-Presque. _WweEelcCome DdaarLlinGgG !_

Mon regard se pose à l'endroit d'où vient la voix. C'est un homme assez costaud et gros. Il a le visage carré et moustache noire marrante sur le visage ainsi que des cheveux de même couleur, qui tombe avec une grosse boucle ridicule sur son visage de façon assez amusante. Ce qui me fait émettre un petit sourire.

-_I AamMm AlLlAaIIin DdEllOn. _Dit-il avec un faux accent anglais vraiment trop forcé._ I AaamM ThhE _principal adjoint de _ThHe NNniGghhtMMarRe ACccAdemmy !_

Ahhhhhhhhh ! C'est lui le principal adjoint ! Sérieux !? Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Ace me disait qu'il était UN PEU « EXTRAVAGANT ». Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

A SUIVRE….


	10. Chapter 2 - Partie 5

**Partie 5 : Dear director**

-_WweEelcCome DdaarLlinGgG !I AamMm AlLlAaIIin DdEllOn , I AaamM ThhE principal adjoint de ThHe NNniGghhtMMarRe ACccAdemmy !_

Pourquoi il parle Anglais là? Enfin, il essaie, même moi qui ne parle pas anglais couramment, je sais que sa phrase est incorrecte, normalement c'est plutôt_: I'm the Nightmare Academy's deputy director._

_-_Euh... Bonjour monsieur... Je suis... Nana Jagger. Dis-je poliment

_-I aaaAMMmm KkknOoowW _qui tu es! _YyyoouU Aarrre _Nana Jagger.

Mais je viens de lui dire mon nom, c'est normal qu'il le connaisse. Il encore plus ridicule, car quand il ne connaît pas un mot en anglais, il le dit en français

-_I KkKnNnOw YYyooUrr _tante. Elle est _mMmyy Fffrrieend!_ Dit-il

-Oui, je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous vouliez que je vienne, alors je suis venu.

Il s'est mis debout et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant lui. Il était grand, à peu près 1m90, mais son corps était disproportionné. La partie supérieure jusqu'au bassin était grasse, et en bas il était tout maigre. C'était encore plus marrant car il portait une sorte de short rose qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

-_WwWaaAitT ! DddDOoOnnn'Tt beeE _pressée. Dit-il en s'approchant. _I WwaAant _parler_ wWiIth yyyooUU !_

Son anglais me casse les oreilles. J'en peux plus :

-Monsieur, vous pouvez arrêter de parler anglais s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh ! _I'Mm _vois, _yYoouu cccCaAAanNn'tT_ compendre _EEEnNgGGlLLiisShh ! _D'accord, _I SsTttooopP._

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça, mais bon ; si ça lui fait plaisir de croire ça.

-Je voulais t'expliquer et te parler du fonctionnement de ce lycée. Dit-il avec une voix normale

-Ah D'accord !

-Mais d'abord, expliques moi qui tu es ? Et pourquoi je n'entends rien !

-Encore ça ! C'est la 100ème fois qu'on me dit ça ! Qu'est ce que vous n'entendez pas à la fin ?!

-Ton esprit !

-Comment ça mon esprit ?

-Tes pensées. En général, nous _chromas _entendons ce que penses tous les humains, même sans le vouloir, toutes leurs réflexions, craintes ou envies fusent dans notre esprit. Mais avec toi c'est agréablement calme et silencieux, et même en forçant, je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Justement, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je voulais que tu m'expliques.

-Désolé je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et je n'ai vraiment rien fait d'intéresser dans ma vie, qui vaut la peine d'en parler.

Mais, je trouve que c'est plutôt cool, de ne pas savoir ce que je pense. J'imagine si Ace et Ittoki savait ce que je pense d'eux...

-Eh bien ! Mettons cela de coté, nous en discuterons un autre jour. Dit-il en s'asseyant et en me désignant un fauteuil mauve sur lequel je m'assois à mon tour. Dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi cette école a été créée ?

-Je crois que c'est pour que les humains et les _chromas _s'entendent mieux.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Et sais-tu qui est le principal, le chef de tout !

-Euh... Madara Uchiwa

-Oui ! Je vois que tu connais les choses les plus importantes sur cette école ! C'est bon, tu peux partir !

-Quoi?! Attendez ! Comment ça, je peux partir ? C'est ça seulement que vous vouliez me dire ? Dis-je étonné

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Mais...Mais vous aviez dit que vous alliez me parler et m'expliquer le fonctionner du lycée !

-Mais c'est ça : L'objectif de l'école et qui l'a créée !

-Non, mais... Il y a aussi les règles et tout ça...

-Ah ! Eh bien en ce qui concerne les règles, c'est BLOODY !

-Comment ça ?

-Oui « BLOODY » !

-Ça veut dire « sanglant » en anglais, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui exactement ! Et la N .A rassemble ces lettres en 36 mots.

-Impossible ! Ce n'est qu'un mot !

-Je t'explique. B représente 6 mots :

1. Breed : Espèce. Ce qui veut dire que notre école accueille toutes les espèces humains et _chromas_, mais tu le sais déjà.

2. Balance of power : Équilibre, égalité. Tous sont considérés comme égaux et il n'y a aucun traitement de faveur.

3. Biannual : Semestriel. Chaque année deux de nos étudiants participent à une compétition mondiale entre toutes les écoles pour _chromas_. Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas pour les humains, ils sont trop faible pour pouvoir y participer ; sans vouloir t'offenser.

4. Brain wash : Lavage de cerveau. Certains _chromas_ et en particulier les vampires ont tendance à effacer certains évènements de la mémoire des humains, juste par plaisir quand ils s'ennuient. Alors fais attention.

5. Border : Interne. Nous avons un pensionnat pour les élèves. Tu assurément du voir 2 pavillons aux extrémités du bâtiment où nous trouvons, et bien c'est là.

6. Bed time : L'heure du coucher. Le couvre feu est à minuit, avec une exception pour quelques espèces. Mais les garçons et les filles ont le droit de se rendre visite jusqu'à 23h ; je pense que c'est assez pour ceux qui veulent faire leurs petites affaires ! Hihihi ! Pas vrai !?

-Oui, je vois nos petites affaires. Et la lettre L ? Dis-je sans grande conviction

-J'y viens ! Mon poussin ! La lettre L :

1. Locker : Casier. Tous les élèves ont accès à des casiers personnels, je te donnerais le code et les clés du tien tout à l'heure.

2. Labour : Travail. La Nightmare Academy est aussi une école d'élite, alors on attend de tous ses élèves de travailler dur pour représenter positivement leur école.

3. Love: Amour. Bien sur, il n'est pas interdit d'avoir un petit-ami humain ou _chromas._ Mais dans ce denier cas, il faudrait le signaler, pour une raison qui nous est propre.

4. Lure: Charme trompeur. La plupart des chromas ont la particularité d'avoir une apparence physique avantageuse. Et aiment se jouer des autres grâce à cela, sois vigilante.

5. Life insurance : Assurance-vie. Si une mort survient à l'intérieur et notre établissement, nous nous engageons à donner 5000 euros à sa famille. Si une mort survient l'extérieur de l'école, nous nous estimons en aucun cas responsable.

6. Level : Niveau. Les élèves se font mesurer leur niveau de puissance chaque année et portent un badge de couleur signifiant leur puissance. Mais, je t'en dirais plus aussi tout à l'heure.

Ah ! C'est pour cela qui ils avaient des badges de différentes couleurs sur leur chemise. Et soit dit en passant, je trouve que la règle « life insurance » est vraiment effrayante ; c'est comme si il s'attendait à ce que des gens meurent durant l'année. En plus, 5000 euros ne valent pas la vie d'un être.

-Ensuite la lettre O :

1. Obedience : Obéissance. Le non-respect des règles est très sévèrement puni.

2. Object : Objectif. Tu le connais déjà, il consiste assurer une bonne entente entre humains et_ chromas_.

3. Off-limits : Interdits. Il ne faut pas dévoiler son espèce aux autres. C'est interdit est très souvent dépassé, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

4. Only : Seul. Je te conseille de te faire très vite des amis, de vrais sur qui compter. On ne peut pas survivre ici en étant seul.

5. Opponent : Adversaire. On a tous quelqu'un qu'on veut dépasser et qu'on hait affreusement. Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, alors tu vas le/la trouver ici, j'en suis sur ! Les rivalités n'offrent que du bon, elles permettent de donné le meilleur de soi-même.

6. Out side : Extérieur. Les internes ont le droit de sortir le week-end. Ou un autre jour sur dérogation exceptionnelle.

Heureusement, je connais déjà Ace et Ittoki, je suis sur que je peux compter sur eux en cas de problèmes.

-Maintenant la lettre D :

1. Dangerous : Dangereux. L'école est un peu dangereuse pour les humains comme toi, car il y a beaucoup _chromas_ puissants qui cherchent la bagarre. Et inutile de dire que tu ne ferais pas le poids contre eux.

2. Dual : Duel. Des combats peuvent être fait officiellement entre _chromas_. Pour cela, ils doivent le signaler à l'administration et doivent décider d'un jour. Toute l'école sera alors présente, et deux arbitres seront témoins du combat qui se terminera jusqu'à la mort, au KO ou à l'abandon d'un des adversaires.

3. Dinner time : L'heure du diner. Le diner dans l'établissement est réservé au pensionnaire et à lieu entre 18h et 22h.

4. Devilish. Maléfique. Évite de te faire posséder par les esprits maléiques qui errent dans le lycée.

5. Death sentence : Condamnations à mort. Dans des cas graves, mais aussi très rares, ces mesures peuvent être prises.

6. Destiny : Destinée. Madara Uchiwa a eut une prédiction, il y a 15 ans : un être surpuissant intégrera notre école et changera notre monde. On attend toujours cette personne qui ne s'est toujours pas manifestée. Mais nous sommes certains d'une chose, ce sera un élève de notre école qui changera la destinée des humains et _chromas_.

De ce coté, la chose qui me gène le plus c'est cette « death sentence », qu'est ce qu'un élève pourrait faire de si gave pour avoir une punition si sévère ?

-Et enfin la lettre Y :

1. Yell : Hurlement. Si tu entends des cris la nuit ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est surement rien de grave.

2. Year end : A la fin de l'année, nous réservons une surprise a tous nos étudiants _chromas _et humains.

Il y a des hurlements pendant la nuit et il faut que je fasse comme si de rien était !

-C'est bon, j'en ai finis avec ces règles. J'espère que tu as compris !

-Oui...

Enfin l'essentiel...

-Ok, maintenant. Laisse-moi te présenter Budgie Bug.

Il s'est levé du canapé sur lequel il était assis et j'en ai fait de même .Mais c'est quoi ça ou c'est qui ça « Budgie Bug » ? Monsieur Alain Delon, s'approche de quelque chose recouvert d'un drap en soie (multicolore bien entendu). Il retire la couverture et découvre une cage avec un oiseau à l'intérieur. C'est lui...

-C'est lui Budgie Bug ! Un Oiseau !

A SUIVRE ….


	11. Chapter 2 - Partie 6

_**Partie 6 : Destin**_

-C'est lui Budgie Bug ! Un…Un oiseau !

-Oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas un oiseau !

Je suis interrompue par….. L'oiseau !

-Il… Il parle ?

-Oui ! Si tu peux accepter que les vampires, démons et autres _chromas _existent, tu peux quand même gérer le fait que certains animaux aussi soient magiques.

-Ces humains ! Ils ont toujours été si bêtes ! ajoute l'oiseau. Ils ont toujours la même réaction ! C'en est lassant ! C'est pour cela que je les déteste. Et toi Al, tu n'arrêtes pas d'en intégrer dans l'école. Même Madara t'avais dit de….

-Budg ! L'interpelle Mr. Delon

Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru apercevoir une aura maléfique qui s'émane de lui, puis il a reprit son air serein et reprend :

-Je sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-Oui ! Oui ! dit-il pressé

Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur, peut être que ce court instant où Alain Delon a changé d'expression n'était pas juste une impression.

-Budg, je te présente Nana, elle…

-Ouais, ouais, je sais… Je vous entends parler depuis tout à l'heure ! dit Budg qui avait reprit du poil de la bête avec en prime son sarcasme.

-Eh bien Nana, je te présente « Budgie Bug ». C'est le familier de Madara. Des fois je le lui emprunte. Budgie est présent à chaque intégration d'un nouvel élève. Il permet de déterminer le niveau de chacun de nos étudiants. Pour cela, l'élève doit se poster devant lui Budg, c'est un surnom que je lui donne, ainsi il a la capacité de pénétrer l'âme à l'intérieur de toi, de la voir et de la jauger. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est pour cela, qu'ensuite chaque élève reçoit un badge variant de couleur à chaque niveau de puissance. En partant du blanc pour les plus faibles, puis le jaune, le rose, l'orange, le vert, le rouge, le violet, le bleu et enfin le noir pour le plus puissant.

-Alors, ça veut dire que cet oiseau va me…

-Je ne suis pas un oiseau ! dit Budgie si agressivement que j'en ai sauté.

-Effectivement, Budg n'est pas un oiseau, c'est un aigle. Mais bon, entre nous, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence, à part pour lui... Pas vrai ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis trop subjugué par sa beauté, car en l'analysant plus précisément, je vois des détailles que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est vrai, il est bien plus grand qu'un oiseau, de plus il avait un plumage magnifique de couleur marron ornés de filaments dorés et de pointes blanches royales qui paraissaient si douces. Et ses yeux ! Ils étaient si expressifs, persans et grands ; d'un beau bleu naturel comme on n'en trouve dans les belles eaux cristallines d'une source. Ils étaient sans fond, quand on les regarde, on a l'impression de plonger sur un nuage du ciel et de s'y coucher. Ah, c'est si apaisant, de le regarder et ça m'étonne tellement que ce soient les yeux d'un simple oiseau...Euh je veux dire aigle.

-Nana ! Nana !

-Euh ! Oui… dis-je toujours avec le souvenir de cette contemplation en tête.

-Tiens ! me dit-il en me tendant une clé. C'est la clé de ton casier. Il est au deuxième étage N°256.

-Merci ! Et, il ne va pas me regarder mon niveau ! Dis-je en désignant l'aigle

-Non.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Je refuse d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour de vulgaires humains ! Je ne m'approche que des chromas ! Répond l'aigle sauvagement.

-Voila pourquoi ! Dit Mr. Delon amusé.

Eh bien Budgie est peut être magnifique, mais il a un caractère de cochon !

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est comme ça avec tous les humains ! Disons, qu'il a un petit différent avec les humains depuis longtemps. Mais, les autres _chromas_ de l'école n'ont pas la même réaction que lui, alors _No Problem _!

-Ah…OK ; dis je un peu déçu, car je voulais que Budgie jauge mon niveau.

-Donc, voici tes clés. Ton casier devrait contenir assez d'espace pour stocker tes effets personnels, et tes manuels de cours.

-Justement en parlant de cours, quelles matières sont étudiées dans ce lycée ?

-Des matières normales : Math, français, anglais, japonais, espagnol, sociologie, chromologie, anthropologie, sport de combats, cours de magie et philosophie.

-Mais, c'est quoi ces matières !

-Le jour venu, tu découvriras de toi-même.

-Mais…

-Vas-y file ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Prends cette enveloppe. Dit-il en me tendant une grosse et grande enveloppe très fournie, sur laquelle était écrit mon nom. Complète les fiches à l'intérieur et le jour de ta rentrée, tu le remettras à ton professeur principal.

-Mais, je…

-_MmIiisS ! I _dit _YyOOu _de partir. _I hHhaaavVVEe _beaucoup de choses _TtOoo DDoO !_

Bref, je suis partie tout de suite quand j'ai vu qu'il avait reprit son vieux accent anglais. Je me demande s'il se rend compte à quel point il est ridicule. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit diabolique.

Bon, maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? Je rentre à l'église ou je visite encore le lycée ? -Réflexion- Réflexion-Réflexion-Réflexion-Réflexion-Réflexion- Ouais, je rentre chez moi.

Je suis allé vers l'ascenseur. Oui, cet ascenseur de malheur, celui qui avait faillit me faire rendre mon petit déjeuner deux fois. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Je le regarde encore. Il me regarde toujours. Je me décide finalement à entrer à l'intérieur et je redoute le moment fatal où quand j'appuierai sur ce bouton maléfique, l'ascenseur infernal se mettra en marche.

Je m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton RDC, donc Rez-de-chaussée, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est à ce niveau que se trouve le hall d'entrée. Mais mes yeux se sont posés sur le bouton 2 ; je me suis alors dit que j'aurais bien aimé voir mon casier. Donc j'ai appuyé dessus.

Waouh ! Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, à cet ascenseur !

Je suis à présent au 2ème étage, entrain de reprendre mes esprits. Dix minutes plus tard (ou peut-être plus), je me mets en marche.

Chaque côté du couloir est couvert de casier. A droite ce sont les casiers avec des chiffres impairs et à gauche les chiffres pairs. Alors, je me dirige donc vers ce côté puisque mon casier est le N°256 et c'est un chiffre pair. Le 1er nombre que j'ai vu a été le 302, puis 300, 298, 296,294 et j'ai continué à marcher ainsi jusqu'à mon casier. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'au moment où je l'ai atteint que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, alors qu'il était bondé la 1ère fois que j'y étais.

-Bah ! Les élèves doivent être en cour ! Dis-je à haute voix. Ça m'arrange d'ailleurs.

Après un cours instant d'inaction. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon casier ; gris, à peu près 1m70, comme on voit dans les séries américaines. Il parait normal. Je l'ouvre et j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, car je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…magique. Il y a des livres de cours, des cahiers et c'est tout. Je pense que ce sera à moi de le personnaliser durant l'année.

Je ferme mon casier, et je suis toujours face à lui quand soudain deux mains surgissent derrière moi et se posent sur mon casier de part et d'autre de ma tête. Un corps vient se plaquer sur le mien. Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou et une voix me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je savais que je te trouverais, si j'errais par ici pendant un moment.

-Mais que…

J'essaie de dégager le corps collé au mien et réussit après un gros effort à me dégager. Je me retourne enfin. Mais ma voix ne sort plus. Je suis trop stupéfaite. C'est le garçon aux cheveux bleu de la dernière fois, qui me regardait. D'ailleurs c'est aussi à cet étage que je l'avais vu. Mais maintenant, c'est différent, son corps est très très proche du mien, j'ai alors l'occasion de l'occasion de mieux l'observer.

Le carnassier possède un physique alambiqué et original. Son physique de mauvais garçon lui offre un certain charisme. Son visage carré à l'allure masculine composé de quelques traits et d'un sourire sarcastique renforce l'aspect surexcité qu'on se fait d'un félin sauvage comme...une panthère. Il a une paire de perles bleues saphir en guise d'yeux et ses paupières inférieures sont marquées d'un tatouage bleu-vert, qui part en s'affinant vers ses tempes. Il a une tignasse ébouriffée bleu cyan qui lui sert de cheveux dont les mèches partent dans tous les sens. Aucune pilosité ne vient souiller son superbe visage. Il a la carrure athlétique et élancé, les épaules larges, une allure robuste et un corps magnifiquement bien sculpté, il à tout pour s'attirer l'attention et cet aura est davantage renforcée par la manière dont il porte son uniforme noir. En effet, le torse à l'air, sa chemise noire traçant des symboles blancs, n'est pas fermée et dévoile un large torse et ses manches sont remontées sur ses avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes. Il arbore une posture en avant qui donne l'occasion à son entourage de pouvoir admirer sa sculpture splendide. Une telle classe percevable à des dizaines de mètres.

Il me coupe dans mes pensées :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tellement sublimée par mon incontestable beauté que tu en reste bouche bée !

-Bien… Bien sur que non ! Mentis-je

-Alors…Ne me dis pas que tu es timide, car tu ne m'en as pas du tout l'air. Dit-il en passant un doigt sur mon coup en traçant une ligne imaginaire ; ce qui bizarrement me donne un frisson agréable dans tout le corps.

-Je…

Je recule d'un pas et lui en avance de deux :

-Oh ! Tu as perdu ta langue. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à la retrouver! Je m'en ferai un plaisir ! dit-il avec un ton enjôleur

D'une main, il me prend par le menton, approche mon visage du sien et se met à m'observer avec ses grands et beaux yeux bleus de fauves. Je rougis, un sourire en coin apparaît sur cette œuvre d'art qui lui sert de visage et il dit :

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je … Je ne te connais pas, pourquoi je te le dirais !

-Farouche en plus ! J'aime ça ! s'exclame en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

Il plaque sur le casier de ses deux mains avec une telle force que je ne peux me dégager. Il approche son visage du moi. Je tente de le repousser avec le dossier que j'avais en main. Bizarrement, son regard se pose avec attention et réflexion sur mon dossier. C'est là que je me rends compte de ses véritables intentions. Il s'est joué de moi, en fait il savait que mon nom était écrit dessus depuis le début.

-Nana Jagger, hein ? Dit-il en arborant un charmant sourire bestial

-J'admets que tu es intelligent ! Dis-je amusée

-Oui ! On me le dit souvent !

-Briefons ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ! Demandais-je

-Toi ! C'est toi que je veux !

Son sourire s'est estompé, son regard était plus intense. Il était sérieux.

-Mais…

Et la sonnerie sonne et gâche l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

-Merde ! Fais chier ! Dit le garçon énervé et en me lâchant, puis il donne un coup de poing rageur sur un des casiers près du mien.

-Eh bien ! Sauvée par le gong ! Dis-je pour me moquer amicalement

- Tais-toi ! Sache juste que je me nomme Grimmjow ! Souviens t-en ! Et si tu m'oublies, Je t'avale !

-Mais…

-Bye ! Dit-il en reprenant son sourire sarcastique de toute à l'heure.

Il s'éloigne, sans même me jeter un dernier regard, d'un pas lent et assuré.

-Grimmjow, hein ? Dis-je rêveuse

Je suis finalement sorti du lycée sans problème ; bien que ça m'aie fait un peu de peine de ne pas avait croisé Ittoki ou Ace sur le chemin. Quand je suis arrivé à la cathédrale, il était déjà 16h30. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte à quel point le temps est passé vite. Je me suis faufilée rapidement à l'étage de l'église et je suis allé ans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas que Marichka ou bien les sœurs me posent un tas de questions. Car pour l'instant, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi raconter. En plus je suis vraiment fatigué et en plus j'ai très mal à la tête. D'habitude, ça ne m'arrive jamais, mais là je ne me sens pas bien du tout, je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir comme ça je ne sentirai plus cette douleur au crane. Je me suis alors couchée sur mon lit.

-Ah ! Ittoki ! Ace ! Et Grimmjow... Et ce n'est que le début, la suite promet...

Et je me suis endormie avec leurs visages en tête et avec ce gros mal de tête insupportable.

Fin Du Chapitre 2


End file.
